Educating 5d's
by Animad345
Summary: What if Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's was set in a boarding school? It's out with the card games and in with the action! Let's put our favourite characters through the typical high school trials, overcoming love, rivalry and more. Includes all couples from second arc!
1. Riding School! Acceleration!

**Story Description:**

Imagine if Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's was set in a boarding school?! It's out with the cards and in with the action!

**Cast:**

Jack Atlas: King Of Duelists **--** Most Popular Boy In School

Yusei Fudo: Would-be King Of Duelists **--** Second Most Popular Boy

Aki Izayoi: The Black Rose -- Head Cheerleader

Carly Nagisa: Reporter/Dark Signer -- Captain Of The Netball Team

Mikage Sagiri: Assistant To Jack -- Jack's Current Girlfriend/Deputy Cheerleader

Rua and Ruka: Twin Duelists -- Carly's Younger Cousins

Misty Lola: Model/Dark Signer -- Loner/Prettiest Girl In School

Kiriyu Kyosuke: Maniac/Dark Signer -- Captain Of The Rugby Team

Rex Godwin: Chief Of Public Maintenance Of Domino City -- Professor Of Science

Rudger Godwin: Leader Of Dark Signers -- Professor Of Maths

Crow Hogan: Thief/Duelist -- Thief/Smartest Guy In School

Ushio Tetsu: Chief Officer -- Head Of School Council

**Relationships:**

YuseixAkixCrowxMistyxUshioxMikagexJackxCarlyxKiriyuxOCxYusei

**Chapter 1:**

Yusei whistled to himself, resting his legs on top of the desk, attempting to attract the attention of his ultimate crush, Aki Iyazoi. He glared behind Jack Atlas, his rival for power. All he could see was an amass of deep blond hair and a back that belonged to some one who clearly hit the gym an awful lot. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Jack's wistful glance over in Carly's direction. Jack, like him, could probably have the pick of the girls at this school, so why on earth was he wasting his time on a girl that was obviously resistant to his rugged charm?

Carly looked over at Yusei and smiled coyly, before going back to chatting with Misty and Kiryu, her best friends. Her swirly glasses made her look a little silly, but from the neck down her figure was slim and willowy- there was an obvious innocence about her. 'Odd,' thought Yusei. 'That some one like her would hang out with _them_.' Kiryu and Misty were strange loners, beautiful, mysterious, cursed. Most people felt awkward being around them, but Carly chatted animatedly to them and they looked on at her with interest. They were a weird trio.

Yusei's gaze was suddenly distracted by Mikage and Ushio. Ushio was watching her shyly, and Mikage, noticing his growing affection, was glaring down at her book. The cheerleader only had time for Jack Atlas, her boyfriend. 'Vain,' remarked Yusei. Then he realised how hypocritical it was of him to say that. "Yusei-kun?" Suddenly his attention was grabbed at lightning speed. "Yes, Aki-san?!" he almost yelled, surprised. "Are you free on Saturday?" she whispered, smiling at him. "Urm... maybe... I'll have to... check..." his excited voice trailed off as Professor Rex entered the room.

"Izayoi, back to your seat," he nodded at her. Aki gave one last grin at Yusei and then followed the teacher's rules obediently. But Yusei didn't miss the soft look she threw at Ushio. "Oi, Yusei," Jack turned around, face serious and earnest. "Can I swop seats with you?" Yusei stared at him, confused. Then he realised, as Carly returned to her seat next to him. So, Jack wanted to sit with Carly? And it was obvious to every one in the room that Yusei wanted to be where Jack was- next to Aki.

"Whatever," Yusei scowled, pretending that he couldn't care less, and they made their seat change quick and easy. Crow laughed gently, watching his friend, before giving him the thumbs up sign. Yusei raised an eyebrow as warning, but Crow was finding it so funny that he was still chuckling away a few moments later. Eventually, Professor Rex got annoyed and sent the young, yet witty delinquent outside the classroom. As he went, his slim hands flicked the teacher's watch of the desk and stuffed it into his pocket quicker then any one could notice.

Jack smiled to himself. Some things never changed. Even though him and Crow were now mortal enemies, broken in rivalry and confusion, he couldn't help but think of the man in a fond way. He turned and gazed at Carly Nagisa. He could just about see her beautiful violet eyes through the thick rimmed spectacles. 'School is about to get a whole lot more interesting,' he thought, a tenderness for the future reporter next to him showing vividly. He felt a twinge of betrayal as he remembered his girlfriend, Mikage, and looked back down at his Science worksheet. 'Or maybe not...' he sighed.

What he didn't know was that his previous hunch was correct.


	2. Power Of Homework! Teacher Trap!

**Some Notes:**

Ooops, I made a mistake in the last chapter! I had Akiza throwing a loving look at Ushio (LOL) when she actually likes Crow in my version of the story right now. Geez, the love web I drew up is so complicated!! Also, I might keep misspelling Mikage's name as I am so used to spelling it as Minage (a combination of the English and Japanese versions.)

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy. I'll do my best ^.^ Want more? Please review! :)

**Chapter 2:**

Kiryu cursed, banging his head on the table. Carly had beaten him at cards for the fourth time that week. She grinned at him, head on one side, and Misty laughed, her dark hair shimmering in the light. "Kiryu-kun, you really are terrible at this, aren't you?" Misty teased, deliberately enraging him. "Just shut up, would you, Misty?" he bellowed, eyes slanted, frown deepening. But there was a softness in his eyes.

He didn't really mind being irritated by his two best friends. They were like family to him, ever since he had broken friends with Jack and Yusei. Mikage suddenly walked in, eyes red as if she had been crying. Ushio looked up, shocked, and the young cheerleader was suddenly surrounded by much of the class, all desperate to find out what was wrong. Before Mikage could reply, the door was rammed open and Jack Atlas stepped forward, blond hair glowing, poker face firmly intact.

Everybody went back to their seats- now it was obvious what had happened. Jack had broken up with Mikage. It didn't come as a surprise; the couple had been on the rocks for the last few weeks. But no one doubted that Mikage really did love him. Carly sighed, massaging her forehead- it was going to be a looong week. With Mikage newly depressed, Kiryu newly annoyed and Jack newly single, things were about to het up and lose control.

She returned to her seat next to Atlas, who now had his frown permanently stuck to his face. "Um... Atlas-san...?" Carly's voice trailed off as Jack glared at her. "What?" he sounded like he was yelling. Any one listening would have thought that the pair were arguing, but to be honest that was just how Jack sounded. "Why did you break up with Mikage? I mean, she's so upset... I thought you liked her?" Carly rambled out, squeaking slightly, breathing a sigh of relief when it was out her mouth finally.

"We weren't serious, Carly," he boomed, raising an eyebrow. Carly didn't like the way he used her first name as if she meant nothing. As if not being popular like him was some sort of crime. "That's Nagisa-san, thank you!" She said contemptuously, before lunging over and taking the pencil which Jack had borrowed off her and kept for 3 weeks. Jack smiled fondly without thinking about it. He had clearly made the young dark haired girl enraged and somehow it was humorous to him.

"Ill call you what I like, _Carly_." He said, stressing her name and taking back the pencil. Carly's eyes shot him a dangerous look. 'How dare he?!' "Stop being such a rude and ungracious little prince, _Jack_. Besides, why don't you just be polite for once?" Jack felt his smile upgrade into a grin as he tried to scowl but failed miserably. "Well, maybe I just happen to think you have a very pretty name, Nagisa-san." Carly bit back, "Well, I-"

Then she paused, realising what he had said. "Oh... um..." She looked up at Jack, her face earnest. "Forget it," she mumbled. Jack stared at her, wondering what to say. Then it all came tumbling out. "I'm in love with someone else," he admitted. "Oh!" Carly cried out in a little gasp, her hand on her mouth. "Save the theatrics, it's not exactly a state secret," Jack continued. Carly continued to gaze at him with those beautiful violet eyes. "Who?" she asked. Jack took a deep breath, about to seal his fate-

"Good morning class!" Professor Rudger barged into the room. 'Curses...' thought Jack. "Good morning, Professor Rudger," the class chorused in a bored tone. Yusei leaned over to Aki. "Did you do the homework?" She fumbled in her bag. The sheet was crumpled and dirty, but she could at least say that yes, she had. Yusei grumbled. He would obviously be the only one to face Professor Rudger's wrath.

Mikage stared up with swollen eyes at Carly, who was panicking like crazy, trying to find her homework. When Carly had tipped the entire contents of her bag out, and had not found said homework, she got really freaked out. Then Mikage felt a dagger in her heart. Jack gently picked up his homework and dropped it into the netball captain's lap. "Just take it," he muttered.

There was only one thing on Mikage's mind. Revenge...

***

Hey! The cliches are lining up, the battles for affections are beginning!

I hope that you are enjoying it! Please R & R if you want to see more! ^.^


	3. Escape! Schoolwork vs Love!

**Some Notes:**

Yes, the boarding school they talk about is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh GX- haha!

No offence to any GX lovers, I just much prefer 5d's, it has more of a storyline and great couples and relationships. Plus the whole separation of Domino City is great!

Anyway, whatever, let's get on! Expect some YuseixAki to keep you guys happy- oh, and plenty of JackxCarly. ;) Gotta love them!!

**Chapter 3:**

Carly had to admit, she was growing ever the more fond of Jack. Originally she had thought of him as a useless, hypocritical, arrogant moron, and he had told him as much. But recently, he had been so kind, and Carly began to nurse a sort of brotherly affection for him. She looked up through her thick glasses as Aki walked into the room. "Yo!" the red-haired girl waved and grinned, before sitting next to Carly. "How did your team do against that boarding school, GX?"

"Unfortunately, they have a lot more fans and supporters..." confessed Carly, knowing immediately that Aki was referring to her netball game against them. "But our team is a lot more interesting and skilled- so we won!" Aki gave a little whoop of delight as Yusei looked on enviously, desperate to join the conversation. His crush on Aki was not fading; not one bit. Carly felt herself turn crimson as Kiryu's eyes probed her from behind. A wrench was inside her heart, making her confused, depressed, and weirdly elated.

Jack looked on, also jealous. He felt incredibly hurt. By getting closer to Carly, it had become blatant that she was in love with Kiryu. He slumped against his desk, refusing to look up. Mikage on the other hand was eager to rise to the occasion. She gently slid a note into his bag, leaning over, until Crow started throwing stuff at her. That was the only time Jack glanced up, and laughed softly and silently at Crow's antics. Ushio threw a chair next to Carly and sat down on it, about to start talking about the rugby scores, when Jack gave him a death glare, as if to say 'stay away from her or you DIE!'

Ushio moved slowly backwards, irritated and angered. When the History class was finally over and every one had held in their urges to jump in the air with happiness down long enough to get let out, Jack found the letter. It was obviously from Carly. It had her soft loopy writing on it. He fingered the text softly. So she wanted him to wait behind after school? Why? He leaned against the barrier, and watched every one file out. Carly left for netball practise. Jack didn't notice. Wherever was she?

Aki ran down the hall and almost ran straight into Yusei. "Whoa, whoa!" he paused and grabbed her arms to balance her. "Thanks," she sighed gratefully. There was an awkward moment and neither knew what to say. "So... want me to walk you home?" asked Yusei as if it were the smallest thing in the world. His heart was clenched in a fist. "Sure. Why not?" Aki grinned. "By the way, where is Crow?" Yusei leaned his head to one side. "Probably practising for the mid-terms. How else do you think he always gets top of the class?" Aki nodded. "He really is amazing, don't you think?" she laughed. Yusei froze. "Yes," he looked down. "Yeah, he is..."

The hour passed by. Carly changed, grumbling. She had not done well at all for once. Usually netball was like a second nature to her, but she couldn't get those damn conflicting feelings out of her mind. Then she saw Kiryu and Misty. "Hey guys," she waved. Misty felt terrible, but she knew that she had to do it for her best friend. "Carly, did you think about what we said earlier?" she asked softly. Carly's face fell. "I... I..." she stammered. 'Be strong, Carly...' "Yes, I did. And I'm sorry. I just can't-" she gasped as she was flung to the floor. Both Kiryu and Misty wouldn't look at her. They fled, revealing the few tall muscular boys behind them.

"You're gonna get it today, Nagisa," one of them growled and punched her. the others aided him, pushing back her protests, until she was covered in bruises and blood. She wailed, pain shooting through her. They left, laughing, a cruel cold cackling which frightened Carly to death. She could barely stand up. She tottered on her heels, trembling. Jack placed his hand against his mouth when he found Carly. He had given up on her and was going home. "Jack!" she called out from the corner.

"Oh my God... Carly, what on earth happened to you?"

"Those boys... they hurt me..." Tears tumbled down her cheeks.

Jack felt a surge of anger like nothing he had ever thought before. He helped Carly back home and mopped up the scarlet liquid dashed against her cheeks and legs. Who in their right mind would be so vicious? He just couldn't understand. But Carly did. And their was no way she was getting her new friend Jack Atlas into trouble by telling him. "I'll be fine!" she put on a bright face, and the moment he was gone, she broke down again. Kiryu and Misty... her best friends... why had they betrayed her?

***

Oooh! Dark one!

The whole 'Dark Signer' school version thing is becoming an element in the story. Enjoy! ^.^


	4. Fated Test! Calculator Shows The Way!

**Some Notes:**

The return of the Dark Signers- boarding school version! Haha :) Enjoy, I want to create some raw emotion this chapter...

This is a 'short sentence' chapter and fast paced, because I want to get straight to the drama in the next chapter. ^.^

***Contains blood and violence, you have been warned***

**Chapter 3:**

Yusei was watching Carly closely. Lately she had been keeping her head down, barely talking to any one, least of all Kiryu and Misty. He had also noticed a significant change in Atlas- his anger had spiralled out of control and his general manner was taking a turn for the worse. Some thing bad was going to happen, Yusei could feel it. Carly took her books out of the locker, when she was suddenly surprised by a voice in her ear, so close that she shivered with apprehension.

"Tell anybody about this and Jack gets hurt." She had done what it said and told Jack that the beating up was a one off, just some bully boys thinking she was an easy target. But the beatings had become more regular, harsher each time. Some thing within Carly was becoming brutal and cruel. She wanted to teach them a lesson they would never forget. And she had. One night she couldn't take it any longer and she had pulled the knife. The frightened Carly had stabbed the stunned leader.

He flung back as the blood flew from the fresh wound. The rest of them ran off. Carly felt like some thing had taken her over- she ran off, crying again, unable to understand what she had done. And for once instead of yelling for the friendship she had once had with Kiryu and Misty, she was calling for Jack. She wanted Jack to protect her, but she couldn't tell him. It was a vicious cycle. Mikage knew that her note had not done any thing-Jack hadn't stopped talking to Carly- if any thing, they were closer.

But Mikage sensed a new feeling within the shy girl, her rival. Some thing was really wrong and she knew it. She battled with the the rivalry in her head, the angel, the devil, until she knew what she had to do. Pulling Carly to one side, she asked what the matter was. Carly wouldn't tell her. Carly fled. Come to think of it, that was all she did these days. She couldn't face up to any thing. The next day she had the worst pain possible. The leader had obviously taken a leaf from Carly's book.

He had a sharp sheath and cut Carly with it, deep into her arm. She winced, flinching, as the boy pushed it harder and harder. For a moment she thought that she was dying. She had to give up. "Ok, ok..." she sighed, moaning as the blood seeped through. "I'll join it. I'll do any thing. PULL IT OUT!" She shrieked, screaming. He obliged. Carly was trapped. Misty despised herself. Kiryu couldn not bare to look at himself. They were both absorbed, unable to help her. Unwilling to help her.

Aki watched their behaviour, which before was kind of flamboyant and obvious even though they were loners. Now they seemed desperate, depressed. Crow studied. Yusei observed. It was obvious that chaos was about to start...

***

Dun dun dunnn!

I'll be writing the next chapter soon...

It would really be great if I got some more reviews... *hint hint*

Haha, only joking ;) But it is really helpful to get a review, whether complimentary or critisism.

Thanks so much for reading!

Plenty more to come... x


	5. Clashing Main Characters! Aki vs Jack!

**Some Notes:**

God, I labelled the last chapter as Chapter 3 when it was 4! *cringes*

Learn to type, Animad345!!!! Arrgh, just ignore me ;)

Anyway, I wanted a bit of Aki/Jack friendship because they amuse me.

I think that if they were in the same room for more then 5 minutes the claws would come out, haha. ^.^

WARNING: HIGHLY FLUFFY AND ROMANTIC CONVERSATION ABOUT THE OBJECTS OF THEIR AFFECTIONS AND THE ONES WHO ARE CRUSHING OUT ON THEM. YOU MAY DROWN IN THE RANDOMNESS OF IT...

LOL :)

**Chapter 5:**

Aki lunged over the rugby post near where Jack Atlas was sitting, and landed right beside him. "You should join the gymnastics club," commented Jack dryly and sarcastically. Aki rolled her eyes. His patronising ways weren't any thing new. "Things are getting weird in class," Aki ignored his previous comment. "Carly, Kiryu, Misty, Yusei, Crow... they're all acting so strange. What's up?" Jack looked down at his size 14 feet, not sure what to say. He was afraid of what information he would disclose if he opened his mouth.

Then he shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, forcing himself to just think about the others, not Carly. He didn't want the red hot anger to pound through him again. "Yusei only acts strange around _you_," he eventually stated. He glared at Aki, hoping she would leave, but she wasn't taking the hint. "What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Look at you," spat Jack. "Acting all big-eyes and innocent, anger management girl. You know very well what I mean." Aki froze for a moment, about to punch him. Jack flinched, but no impact came. She had pulled her punch.

He stared at the incredibly annoyed young woman in front of him. She really had _no idea_?! "He..." Jack paused, not really sure how to say it. "Has the hots for you." Jack Atlas openly cringed. He had probably never said the word 'hot' or even thought it in any way shape or form, and it sounded almost foreign coming from his lips. Aki clearly felt the same way as she was smirking. Jack opened his mouth, about to wipe the smile off her face with a few sharp words, but thought better of it. The girl was more feisty then she looked, and he was worried of what she might do.

Then Aki took in what he had actually said and did laugh. "Of course he doesn't! No offense, Atlas, but you're seriously wrong." Jack shook his head. "Whatever," he remarked and skulked off. If Aki wouldn't believe him, then he wasn't going to waste his time having a girlie conversation. "Wait up!" Aki grabbed his shoulder. "Ok, screw the whole thing with Yusei for a second, you like Carly don't you?" Jack turned around swiftly, eyes inverted. "Yeah, right," he said coolly, but his heart was thumping.

"You do, don't you? The way you look at her," Aki crossed her arms. "I'm warning you Jack Atlas, don't wreck it with her, ok? She's my friend. And if you even make _one_wrong move with her, I'll sock you one, and trust me- you don't want that." Jack shuddered involuntarily. "Leave me alone!" he hissed. "And before you lecture me about relationship advice, take a look at Yusei-" Aki protested adamantly, "He doesn't like me!" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Look, what bugs you so much about that? Won't you even consider it?"

"It's just... Yusei is... well, Yusei! It just... I just..." Aki had mixed feelings. Since breaking up with long-term boyfriend Divine and developing new feelings for Crow, she hadn't had time to think about any thing else. All her thoughts spun round and round her head. "I... don't know..." she trailed off. Yusei had been kind, so kind, but it was hard to get past the friendship barrier. She sighed. "And I don't have time," Jack gritted his teeth. "I have people to beat up. Got it?" And this time when he walked off Aki didn't make a move to stop him. She was too confused. The whole thing with Yusei and... wait... Had Jack said 'beat up?' Jack could be cruel, calculating and frequently bitter but he was not a fighter. What was wrong with him???

Meanwhile, Carly, Misty, Kiryu and a few other heavily built people talked behind the bike sheds. Carly had been made to do many morally questionable things over the past few days. But this one was the worst. "It's all agreed," said Kiryu in a voice that sounded like he was reading from a book. He didn't look at Carly. "You're a main part of this, Nagisa. You need to act as bait for our next..." Kiryu couldn't bring himself to say 'victim.' "... target." Carly felt her heart plummet.

"For who?" she could barely breath as she whispered it softly, but instinctively she knew what was coming.

"Jack Atlas."

***

Another dun dun dunnn! Haha :)

I hope that you are enjoying it, I would really appreciate reviews if yes ^.^

Expect more Faithshipping for you AkixYusei fans ;)


	6. Take A Hike! Gang Of Mine!

Hey there every one!

Recently I changed the chapter names. They are now all parodies of the original Japanese episode names! Check it out:

**EPISODE 1- Riding Duel! Acceleration! ~ Riding School! Acceleration!**

**EPISODE 2- Power Insect Deck! Ant Lion Trap ~ Power Of Homework! Teacher Trap**

**EPISODE 3- Escape! Nitro Warriro vs Goyou Giant! ~ Escape! Schoolwork vs. Love!**

**EPISODE 4- Fated Showdown! Stardust Dragon Blocks The Way! ~ Fated Test! Calculator Shows The Way!**

**EPISODE 5- Clashing Ace Dragons! Stardust vs Red Demons! ~ Clashing Main Characters! Aki vs Jack!**

**EPISODE 6- Take A Look! Treasure Deck Of Mine! ~ Take A Hike! Gang Of Mine!**

I am updating a lot more frequently now... The reason??? I have to write it!!

Some of you have been messaging saying that you can't wait to read more, and neither can I!!! :D

I don't really have a plan, I like to go with the flow ;)

I'm so glad that there are people out there enjoying my story.... thank you all so much! ^.^

**Chapter 6:**

Carly sat down against the wet grass, eyes closed, in complete harmony with nature. She glanced over at the other teens, playing, messing about. After all, it was lunch time. None of them knew what would soon happen. Ignorance truly was bliss. Carly rolled over and propped herself up with her arms, her skinny elbows burying deep into the soft blanketed flowers. "Carly?" She looked up and saw Yusei gawping at her. She gave him a glare. "S-sorry- I thought you were dead or some thing. Not every day you see some one lying flat out on the school field." Carly giggled. "Yeah, guess so," she said softly.

"So..." Yusei nodded at her. "How are things?" he asked. Carly shrugged, before pulling a face. "Heh... yeah, well, join the club," Yusei sat down next to her. "I'm a little confused about things as well." Carly ignored him for what seemed forever, hoping that he would leave. She needed to talk to some one... any one... but that person- well, she didn't want it to be Yusei. She didn't know him well enough. Besides, what problems could he be having? It was obviously nothing akin or any where near as serious as hers.

"Aww, come on, Nagisa, talk to me?" he pretended to get down on a knee and beg. Carly couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You're weird, Yusei," she said eventually. "Thank you," Yusei bowed as if achieving the highest award possible. "Better then being normal and boring." Carly considered this. "Guess so," she looked down. She started to peel off bits of grass and crush them between her fingers. She remembered what Kiryu had told her. It was ringing over again and again in her head. Yusei stared at the young woman's face which was drawn and subdued.

"Crow pointed it out to me, but I noticed for myself as well," he said the second part of the sentence with an element of pride. 'Congratulations. Buy a medal,' Carly thought slightly spitefully, knowing what was coming. "There's some thing... wrong about you right now. You're completely different. Plus, you never seem to chat with Kiryu and Misty nowadays." Carly flinched and immediately wished that she had never heard it. Hot tears of sadness appeared in her eyes. "I have to do a wrong thing," she said vaguely. "To help some one else. But it will hurt some one I really care about."

Yusei didn't understand, of course not. Who would be able to define such an ambiguous sentence? "Tell the person you're helping." Carly smiled bitterly. "That's not an option," she confessed. "It never was..." her voice which was originally very soft had now taken off completely. Yusei grinned at her fondly. "Come on, Nagisa," he said gently. "There has to be some way to solve this. Whatever it is." The bemused tone in his voice cheered Carly up somewhat. It was humorous that some one who did not know the full reality of the situation was willing to help her.

"What's up with _you_ anyway?" Carly asked hastily. "Oh... just an old crush I thought I'd gotten over," he replied. Carly rolled her eyes. "Liar. You're terrible! Of course I know that you like Aki. She is one of my best friends, y'know..." A panicked expression launched onto Yusei's face. "Oh, God, she doesn't-" "Aki does not know!" Carly interrupted. Yusei let his hand drop against his chest. Relief! "But why don't you tell her... face to face?" Carly felt her current emotion change from depressive gang member to agony aunt.

"It's the right thing to do. If you don't, you'll only be faced with a life-time of regrets," she looked him right in the face, the words flowing, and no hesitation. Yusei felt her heart rise and thump faster then he could breathe when he thought about confessing to Aki. It was unreal, it was weird, it was... impossible. Yusei shook his head. "You're... you're changing the subject! Back to your dilemma! As I said, t-there has to be a way!" Carly looked on him, wishing that he would just listen to her. Even so, she let him take the conversation back to her.

She looked up at Yusei and beamed. "Thanks, but... I really doubt it. I mean, there is some thing I can do, but..." she tailed off again. Yusei suddenly shook as if Carly's brainwave had hit him. "Tell the person you would hurt. They'd understand... um... right?" Yusei stabbed a guess. Carly didn't even think about it. She was tired, she wanted out. She stood up, almost defiantly. "Ok, I will," she said dramatically. "Good luck," added Yusei as she strolled off. 'She's an interesting kid,' thought Yusei. 'I hope that it works out ok...'

Carly went straight up to Jack. She pushed through a heap of screaming fan girls, who almost hissed in hatred. How dare the bespectacled girl intrude on their moment looking at THE Jack Atlas? How dare she? Carly looked on at them. Her pitying expression could not be diguised or even hidden. She wondered how they would feel if they knew the _real _Jack Atlas. Not the mysterious, roguish young man. Neither the gorgeous sports stud. Or the supposed King. None of those things came to Carly's mind when she thought of Jack.

All she could think of was the way he helped her with the things she didn't understand in class. The way he would lean right over her shoulder and read her deeply long and elaborately romantic essays in English, even though she had warned him to not gaze at her private works of fiction- she had once even shut Jack's nose in her notebook in shock when he was spying. Carly snorted. Jack had had to wear a band aid on his nose for the next two days. Some of the guys even mistook it for the latest fashion and followed suit. It was hilarious!

Sometimes Carly wished that she and Jack could just be alone together for once; she hoped that if that happened, he would turn into the Jack that she wished for and dreamed about. Jack Atlas the good friend. Jack Atlas, the one she could talk to. She closed her eyes and breathed in. Jack's face softened the moment he saw Carly. He had wondered what was causing enough disturbance to send his fangirls hissing, (though it didn't take a lot to annoy them) and was glad to see her.

"Save me!" he whispered, pokerfaced. "I have to ask you some thing about homework," she declared very loudly, setting the fangirls' minds at ease. "Can we meet? After school? I really need to talk to you," she muttered. There was a concentrated fierceness combined with a sense of numbnesss and innocence on her face. "Yeah," Jack said absent-mindedly, before the message sunk in. His eyes widened in surprise. "That sounds... I mean..." He quickly put a stop to his rambling. Kings didn't ramble. "I, uh, yeah!"

***

Heya!

Next chapter is going to be a sort of 'meanwhile' to this one :)

It will be veered towards YuseixAki (Faithshipping.)

Expect Rua and Ruka to start appearing as well!

Hope that you are enjoying! Give me a bit of time for the next few chapters, as I am quite busy these next few days ;)


	7. Feelings for her! Heart vs Mind!

FINALLY inspiration struck!

Yes, it's the episode you've been waiting for...

Educating 5d's Episode 7- Feelings for her! Heart vs Mind!

And the long awaited YuseixAki kiss! Yes, really!!!

The first few paragraphs are about JackxCarly. You know the part straight after Carly supposedly 'kills' Divine, when she is crying and begging for Jack to save her? It is sort of based on that.

**Chapter 7:**

Carly trod carefully across the halls to meet Jack Atlas. Her heart was thumping. She was sweating. Her glasses were fogging over. Her eyes were welling up with tears. The blond young man leaned against the classroom doors. "Hi," he said simply. Carly nodded. "I'm... really sorry, Jack," she muttered. Jack stared at her. "Carly... what are you talking about?" Just then the familiar faces of the tough boys appeared outside the door. And Carly knew that she could not do it. "Got to go!" she shrieked and ran over there. Jack watched, silent.

Carly thumped the first boy, knocking him over, sending him flying over and tripping the next one. 'Like human dominoes...' Jack watched, horrified, appalled. Carly was bleeding. The boys' nails had scratched her face. The saddest smile ever was etched onto her face. "You weren't there to save me when I needed you, Atlas" she said softly.

"Carly..."

"I don't really want to talk to you anymore."

"Carly, what are you on about...?" Carly pulled her shirt sleeve down. A deep scar edged across it. Jack flinched. Then he felt as if the world was almost fading away. Carly turned on a heel. "Don't ever try to follow me," the scorn in Carly's voice stunned him. He was frozen and cold, losing all heat from his body. Nagisa ran all the way home. Jack slumped over his school uniform, his temple throbbing, his heart smashed completely.

***

Yusei watched her love strolling across the school field. As she came into the classroom, he looked down. He was so embarrassed. It was now plain and blunt that she woulddate Crow instead of him any day. He could hear the sound of his heart breaking, breaking, breaking. She said, "Good morning!" He mumbled some thing soft and barely audible. Aki sighed and massaged her aching temples. Strangely, the image of Kiryu suddenly shot into Yusei's head. The Kiryu that always spoke his mind, the quietest yet boldest person he knew. Austere but exciting. Scary but calming.

"Aki, I need to talk to you," Yusei said solemnly. Aki nodded, blushing fiercely. "The truth is, since this year started I've been..." he gulped. "In love with you. Every one seemed to have notice except for you. I've been too frightened to talk about it, but..." Aki surprised him by leaning in and kissing him gently on the cheek. Yusei took her face in his hands and they joined at the lips. Crow stomped in, knocking the door opened. He let out a low wolf-whistle as he spotted the lovebirds. They completely ignored him.

"I want to leave the past behind," she whispered. Yusei nodded, hardly able to speak. He thought of every thing they'd been through and held onto her in total bliss. "It'll be alright," he said gently. He had no idea who he was addressing nor who he was talking about or referring to. But it didn't matter. Jack marched in. His face was sodden and wet with tears. "Sudden shower burst," he growled at the inquisitive looks he was getting. No one questioned him. He sat next to Carly, breathing deeply.

She didn't say a word.

And in doing that, she spoke a thousand.

***

That was very contrasting- the sadness within Jack and the sheer joy within Yusei.

So, did you enjoy it? I hope so! ^.^


	8. Unclean Soul! Gang Culture!

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

"It makes sense..." Jack told himself. "It's only natural... you weren't there for her... now you have to pay the price..." He groaned out loud. It was lunch time and every one had gathered outside. He was standing on his own. He caught sight of two green-haired kids nearby. He raised an eyebrow. "Rua and Ruka?" he yelled out unbelievably. They both smiled, turning. They waved cheerfully. "Carly's cousins..." said Jack half to himself. "What are you doing here? Visiting?" They nodded. "It's a surprise, so shh, ok!" demanded Rua.

"Oh, alright," said Jack casually. Not that he was even _talking_ to Carly. She had been ignoring him since the fight. Mikage came over. "Oh! You guys!" she exclaimed. "Carly's cousins?" Aki and Yusei were over within a moment, closely followed by Ushio and Crow. The twins' appearance was attracting a lot of attention. "Every one, you're here!" cried Ruka joyfully. "Yusei and Aki, you're... dating?" They noticed that the pair were holding hands. Yusei and Aki blushed deeply and every one laughed.

"Yes, we've been dating for a while now," admitted Aki. Yusei smiled and put his arm around her. "Blech!" cried Rua childishly. "Seriously, you all are so cheesy!" Mikage and Ushio snuggled up closer, provoking even worse comments from him. "But where's Carly? Where's our cousin?" Ruka asked, confused. She was usually hanging around with every one. "Perhaps you should look for Kiryu and Misty," replied Yusei. "They might know."

"Yeah!" coughed Jack furiously. "Sure, they _really_ care about Carly."

"Jack..." Aki looked over, with an accusing gaze. "What do you know?"

***

Kiryu stomped on his cigarette, grounding it beneath his hard school shoes. "Misty," he declared simply, as she appeared. "Hey," she replied softly. "What's up?" Kiryu didn't say any thing. They both stood next to each other, leaning against the bikesheds. "Ciggy?" Kiryu offered. Misty shook her head violently. "We really messed up, didn't we?" Once again, Kiryu chose not to say any thing. "Well?" she asked. "When are you going to admit it?" Kiryu stared at her, those piercing, beautiful eyes.

"Yes, we did," he agreed. "But what can you do? You can't escape from gang culture. It's everywhere." Misty sighed. "Kiryu, don't be stupid. Why don't we sort it out the old fashioned way?"

"The old... fashioned way?"

"Get back at them. For every thing they've done. Every thing they've made us do."

"Heh," Kiryu grinned toothily. "I like the sound of that."


	9. Last Duel! Feelings Left Hanging!

**Chapter 9-**

Jack found Carly at the lockers. As expected, she ignored him completely and did a neat sidestep. Jack couldn't let that slide. Nobody, and he meant NOBODY, ignored Jack Atlas for this period of time. He grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks, but she still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Leave me alone, Jack Atlas. Didn't you get the message the first time?" she demanded, eyes to the floor. Then Jack realised. "Carly... I've been trying to puzzle out this whole mess. The reason why you... the... well, it doesn't matter now." She was listening. "You were trying to protect me, weren't you?" Carly was silent.

"That's the reason why... oh, God, Carly. Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, almost angrily. Carly shook her head violently. "You think that you would have listened? You're Jack Atlas. You don't care about any one or any thing." Carly's words stung, but they were the truth. "Except for you," Jack said softly. "Walk with me to class, please." Carly rose her head to shake it again, but Jack got there first and kissed her. "Not you, too!" groaned a voice. Jack and Carly turned around to see the twins. "You're dating JACK, Carly?" demanded Rua. Carly turned to Jack, face expressionless. Jack smiled. "Yeah," she said, before hugging him.

Rua and Ruka left, and the couple went to class. Professor Rudger was having a hard time controlling every one. "Why is every one so loud today?" he grumbled. Suddenly the loudspeaker announced, "Kiryu and Misty, please report to the head teacher's office." There was a chorus of heckling. Carly grinned in spite of herself. "Oh dear, guys, what have you done this time?" she asked. They both turned surprised, before the feeling of warmth set in. They were forgiven. Now, when Carly saw Kiryu's smile, she felt true affection, not love. Kiryu and Misty were still her best friends and would always be. And if she knew them well enough then they had probably got into trouble beating up the tough guys for her. Aki and Yusei laughed as the two fiends left, brushing against each other, not quite holding hands. "What's funny?" asked Jack, wearing his classic stoic poker face.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Every thing's fine."

_~Fin~_

_***_

Hey, people! Thanks for the feedback. I had a lot of fun doing this series and I am glad that people enjoyed it. If I get enough requests, I may carry on the story, you know- make a sequel. Who knows? Anyway, please review! xxx


End file.
